<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>醉 by alisare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063410">醉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisare/pseuds/alisare'>alisare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, mob, 少量np及sm描写, 迷奸</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisare/pseuds/alisare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mob侍光<br/>大概是个莫名其妙被病娇盯上了的故事。<br/>内含迷奸/少量np及sm描写，总之如果有被雷到请及时点x</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>醉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>银红相间的金鱼在水里惬意地游曳而过，长长的尾鳍在水波中荡开，像是花魁铺开的华丽裙摆。<br/>他隐约意识到有人解开了他的衣带，冰凉的手指从敞开的衣襟滑了进去，游走在滚烫的肉体上，像拆开糖纸一样将他从层层衣物的包裹中剥离了出来。<br/>鼻尖萦绕着脂粉浓厚的香气，还有什么别的古怪又甜腻的气味，他说不出来，同时又觉得有点熟悉。<br/>他想要睁开眼睛，努力半天，也只睁开了一条缝隙，有限的视野里尽是模糊的光与暗，还有众多真假难辨不断分离又重合的人影。影子全都面朝着他低下了头，艳丽的红唇掩映在花影重叠的衣袖下，对他露出了一个个暧昧的笑容——他似乎躺进了女人堆里，这个认知让他大吃一惊，同时又摸不着头脑。迷迷糊糊的疑惑涌上心头，他试图咬住舌头强迫自己清醒过来，但牙齿抵在了舌尖上，怎么也使不上力。<br/>一只手从侧边伸过来，手劲很大，根本不像是柔弱女子应有的力道，强行掰开他的下颚，阻止了他进一步自残的动作，又举着酒瓶将一些酒倒进他的嘴里。<br/>淋漓的酒液从嘴角溢出，顺着脖子的曲线淌过，沾湿了他的前胸和半解的衣服。他狼狈吞咽下剩余的液体，被呛得连连咳嗽，甚至想吐，但喉间的不适感也迫使他稍微清醒了一点。这酒也太甜了，他想。<br/>酒？对了，是酒。停转已久的大脑缓慢地动了起来，终于在对方唇舌舔舐上他嘴角的酒液时，艰难地想起了一些事情。<br/>今晚早些时候，他接到了一份委托，需要将货物从小金街送往城市另一端的三条花街。<br/>委托者是一位行径怪异的老头，自称是小金街商铺的老板，在他打道回府的路上突然出现，一把拦住他，说是需要他帮上一忙。他倒不意外，这样相似的说辞每天都能听到上百遍，毕竟奇奇怪怪的活干得多了，总是能看出点什么。<br/>他的眼神扫过老人家花白的发髻及炯炯有神的眼睛，最后落在了对方怀里的木盒上。漆黑的盒身绘有华丽的青海波纹样，能被如此护着，里面的东西大概是真的价值不菲。若是放在平时，有人向他这般求助，他肯定毫不犹豫应承下来，但或许是面前这直勾勾的眼神实在过于刻意，有那么一瞬间，他有种被远东传闻里修炼成精的老狐狸盯上了的不妙感觉。他的直觉向来在糟糕的事情上精准得可怕。<br/>“要不您还是去找别人吧？”<br/>不怕麻烦找上门不代表遇到麻烦时不会选择主动避开。他一再尝试脱身，但是对方始终以“你都已经帮人跑腿了一整天，也不差再帮我做了这单生意”为由，不肯放过他。他被哽了一下，不禁有些生气，在生气的同时又觉得十分好笑，很想就此反驳说其实我并不喜欢跑腿。他向来不善与人争论，许多话张开嘴滚到舌尖，想了想又给咽了回去。<br/>我为什么要在这里跟一个脾气古怪的老人家置气？他揉了揉隐隐作疼的额角，叹了口气，最后还是接下这份委托。只是简单的跑腿，他只能自我安慰，而且报酬还算合理，权当是绕个远路回家。<br/>现在想来，当时就不应该心软答应。<br/>“真是漂亮。”<br/>有人贴在耳边赞叹，说话声虽然阴柔婉转，说不出的妩媚，但是他听得出来，这绝对是男人的声音。还有一些人在低声附和着，他后知后觉地想，原来那些模糊的人影不是幻觉，正如现在发生的种种并不是他诡异的一场梦。<br/>一直流连在嘴角的舌头轻柔地舔去他唇边残余的酒水，向下一路舔到了他的胸膛，贪婪吸吮着上面尚未干涸的汁液，弄出啧啧响亮的水声。他挣扎着动了动指尖，发现双手已被束缚住，总是随身携带的佩刀也不在身旁，以他现在的力气，根本无法挣脱。<br/>“武士大人似乎不太甘心。”年轻的男人轻笑着，手指伸到酒瓶里勾了一点酒，直接喂进他的嘴里。<br/>甜得发腻的香气再次冲上鼻腔，他被恶心得想吐，刚张开嘴就立刻被吻住。入侵者的舌尖挑逗着他微微张开的唇瓣，直到恶作剧般地将它们弄得水润发亮，在他的唇边留下了一连串口脂的鲜红印记，这才放开了他。<br/>“好喝吗？”<br/>他记起了这个声音。<br/>东西送达三条花街的目的地后，他尚未走远，就又被叫了回去。今夜遇到的雇主都颇为奇怪，前一个纠缠不休，后一个神神秘秘。前来带路的游女并没有告诉他任何信息，只是执着纸灯沉默地走在前头。他想了想，不动声色地将拇指按在了刀镡上，在后面慢慢跟着。和服绮丽的裙摆在四周暧昧的调笑声中引着他穿过了几条长长的廊道，最后停在了一处带有庭院的僻静房间前。<br/>游女悄悄退下，男人的声音隔着透出暖光的纸门响起，邀请他入内一会。他谨慎地拉开纸门，在看清对方模样的同时愣在原地。布置素雅的房间里只有一人，一身花魁华贵的行头，笑吟吟地看着他走进来。他迟疑着在对方面前坐下，然后很快在打量中发现了许多端倪——没有刻意隐藏的喉结，过于平坦的胸脯，比一般女性要大得多但骨节分明的双手——他确实没有猜错，这就是个男人，只是漂亮得不像话。他曾听闻远东的富商有将男人打扮成女子以供亵玩的嗜好，这在三条花街并不少见，只是他都是因为委托而来，完成了就走，所以从未见过。他不自在地挪了挪身子，在对面探究的眼神下硬着头皮开口询问留下他的原因。<br/>“只是有些好奇。”对方的手指一直摩挲着一只小巧的酒瓶，他想那应该就是他送过来的木盒里存放的东西，“作为最近在黄金港里大出风头的冒险者，这里的大家都很好奇你究竟是个怎么样的人。”<br/>他挠了挠头，总觉得这话听起来怪怪的。在冒险者里出名他可以理解，但是在花街里引起关注那又是什么意思？他的眼睛扫过桌上的金鱼以及身后矮柜上叠放的书籍，猜测这人在哪里听过一些关于他的故事，大概是出于无聊和新鲜感，才会把他找来仔细询问。他无法获知对方的心思，只好根据直觉如此判断——男人显然对他很感兴趣。<br/>屋内点燃的熏香渐渐放松了他的精神，他在交谈的过程中越来越频繁地捂着嘴打起了哈欠，最后不由自主地闭上眼睛，陷入了昏昏沉沉的状态中。至于后面他怎么会喝下那杯酒，又怎么落入这个境地，现在要回想起来还真有点困难。<br/>身后的人打断了他的回想，将他搂入了怀中，亲昵地用鼻尖磨蹭着他的颈窝，炽热的吐息落在敏感的皮肤上，激起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。<br/>他倒吸了一口凉气。<br/>对方身上的香粉味很是熟悉，是刚才那个男人。可是才刚认识的人为什么要对他做出这样的事情？他紧紧地皱起了眉头，以目前有限的思考能力得不出答案，甚至对对方的行为有些恼怒。<br/>或许是他的嫌恶过于明显，正在抚摸着身体的手掌听到吸气的声音后顿了一下，然后他的脸就被扳了过去，一个吻落在了脸颊上，轻柔得让他恍惚间觉察到了一丝难以言明的恋慕。<br/>但一切都是假象，不过是狂乱的前奏。<br/>身上的衣物已经被剥得差不多了，抱着他的人分开了他的双腿，灼热的性器抵在了他的穴口上，蹭了几下，没有做任何润滑，直接就顶了进来。<br/>他应该感谢酒精麻痹了大部分的痛感，使他此刻不需要经受加倍的折磨。他只觉得窄小的甬道被缓慢地顶开、撑大，男人的阴茎一点一点挤了进来，占据地方然后填满。<br/>他脑子里绷紧的某根弦啪地一声断掉了，被陌生人奸淫的错愕，被旁人围观交媾的羞耻一股脑击碎了他仅存的理智。<br/>色泽艳丽的丹寇晃动在眼前，将他想要向前挪动的身体推搡回原地。这些人的笑声织成了一道网，铺头盖脸地罩了下来。<br/>现在阴茎开始在他的体内慢慢动了起来，研磨过脆弱的肠壁，每次都往里面更进了一些。他在被掐住腰窝抬高了屁股的情况下，只能勉强用勒出红印的双臂在前后的摇摆中撑住上半部分身体维持平衡。血气翻涌上头部，他双目泛红，喘着粗气，任由自己在混乱的思绪中一会攀上了缥缈的云端，一会又坠入了阴暗的深渊。<br/>他突然想起昨日那家小店里的三色团子，淋上特制的酱汁，入口软糯可口，让他惦记到了今日，还有方才经过去往潮风亭的桥面时，一抬头就见到的，在夜幕下绽开的盛大焰火。更多的零碎画面从脑子里一闪而过：三两错身而过的人群，头戴狐狸面具奔跑的孩童，随风飘摇的节日灯笼，透明水袋里在斑斓水光中吐着泡泡的金鱼。他确实在路过集市时心念一动，掏钱买了一条小巧的金鱼，想着长夜里一个人无聊，算是有个陪伴。现在也不知道被人放到了哪里去。然后他又恍惚想到这里似乎也有一条金鱼，被养在透明的水缸里，他在进来这个房间的时候有见到过。<br/>他涣散的眼神扫过摇晃的人影，最后落在了人群后方。他的刀和那条金鱼都在那里，在他无法触及的地方。<br/>他本该在一天结束后舒舒服服地去泡个澡，然后坐在窗边和新买的金鱼一同欣赏黄金港醉人的夜色，享受一个惬意的夏日夜晚。<br/>胸口憋闷得厉害，他在这场逐渐激烈的性事中并没有感受到多少快乐，只是觉得此时此刻经历的每一秒都是在度日如年。<br/>一句东洋话在耳边响起，男人注意到了他的视线，勾住他的脖子不知道说了些什么，身下抽插的速度越来越快，很快就抖动着在他体内射了精。他紧紧咬住下唇忍住了呜咽的冲动，别过头躲开随之而来的亲吻，只是躲得不够利索，还是让人咬住了耳垂含在嘴里。下身一片黏腻，精液被迟迟不肯离开的阴茎堵在了里面，他试图捂住肚子，缓解胀痛的感觉。对方当然不会如他的愿，指尖掐揉着他的乳肉，继续挑逗着他的欲望，甚至还在故意去按捏他的会阴。他闷哼着，下意识向上绷紧了身体。<br/>埋在甬道里的阴茎在穴肉持续的收缩中再次慢慢硬挺了起来，男人又贴上了后背，咬住他的肩膀，开始了新一轮的交合。这一次抽送的动作比之前明显粗鲁了许多，操他的人似乎觉得他已经不再需要怜悯，两只手直接掰开他的臀瓣，将阴茎全部捅入又全部抽出。他艰难地低下头去，低垂的视野里，被刻意冷落了许久的性器绵软地垂坠在前头，只能随着身后的节奏可怜巴巴地摆动。浑浊的液体从开合的穴口内被挤出，滑落到柱身上，又滴下，在身下揉皱的火红羽织上泅出一大片深色。<br/>咕唧咕唧的水声响起，他终于在蛮横无序的顶撞中感觉到了逐渐清晰的痛意与快感。被人肏出的生理性泪水混夹着汗水从脸上一起滑落，他无法自控地在难以承受的性爱中哆嗦着，指甲在身下的榻榻米上抠出了几道深浅不一的细痕。<br/>又仿佛度过了漫长的几个星历，再次软下来的阴茎才退出了他的身体。男人总算放开对他的桎梏，离开了他的身边。他在抽搐中不由自主地松了一口气，但很快又被从前方顶替进来的另一根性器死死抵在了后面靠上来的人的身上。狰狞的巨物根本没打算给他喘息的机会，毫不客气地冲撞了进去。<br/>四周人影像是终于得到了许可，围了上来，将他夹在了中间。到底有多少个人，他无法辨清，只觉得娇媚的笑声中，贴上他身体的手掌和唇舌，都在情色地抚弄着他的锁骨、胸肌、腹部以及所有能够触碰到的地方。双腿被架在了前面的手臂上，对方故意要让他看见两人交合的地方，每次都非要顶在敏感的腺体上，又折腾着翻出里面的软肉。而身后还抵着另一根火热，在蠢蠢欲动。<br/>屋里弥漫的香气裹挟着淫靡的气味，浓郁得让人窒息。<br/>男人只是退后了几步，就站在不远处观看着他被轮番侮辱的景象。<br/>“你喜欢它，是吗？”<br/>他在泪水模糊的视线里，看见男人的手伸入水中，五指拢住了在水里疯狂游动躲避的金鱼，将它捞了出来。男人的脸上满是怜爱，嘴里却说着残忍的话：“漂亮的生物，可惜太过娇贵，总是活得不久。”<br/>他张了张嘴，感觉自己很快也要成为了那条窒息的鱼。<br/>金鱼被扔在桌面上，徒劳扑腾了几下，很快就瞪着眼睛不动了。男人转而拿起了他的武士刀，一声清鸣，刀刃离鞘。<br/>他的瞳孔骤然缩紧。<br/>“你就很好。”男人抚过雪亮的刃身，被划破了手指也毫不在意，含住受伤的指尖对着他弯起了嘴角，“我很喜欢你。”<br/>人影四散，房间瞬间只剩下了他们两人。他瘫软在地上，眼睁睁看着男人执刀走了过来。<br/>冰冷的刀尖挑起了他的下巴，他忍不住打了个冷颤，在兵器透骨的寒意下极力克制住身体颤抖的本能。鲜红的液体从刺破皮肉的地方慢慢渗了出来。男人见到了血似乎很兴奋，用指尖挑起一点舔了一口，脸上渐渐出现了扭曲又狂热的表情。<br/>他突然意识到了接下来将会发生什么。<br/>刀尖继续在往下，挑开了残破的衣料，在他平坦的小腹留下了几道血痕之后，蛮横地插进了他的大腿之间的缝隙里。<br/>不……等等……！<br/>利器穿透皮肉的感觉清晰地传来，他在无比剧烈的疼痛中猛地蜷缩起身体，大叫一声，蓦地睁开了眼睛。<br/>耀眼的阳光刺痛了他的双眼。<br/>一声鸟鸣钻入耳内，他愣了一下，慢慢放下挡在眼前的手。<br/>房间还是那个房间，但没有花魁，没有诡异的人影，他低头看了一眼，自己的衣着虽然有些凌乱，但并没有想象中的狼狈，甚至掀开仔细查看身上时也没有发现任何异样。<br/>金鱼在水里慵懒地吐出了一串泡泡，看着他瞪大眼睛，茫然无措地愣坐在原地。所以昨晚的一切都只是梦吗？他用手用力地拍了拍昏沉的脑袋，开始怀疑人生。<br/>身旁倒着一只酒瓶，他迟疑着拿了起来，凑到瓶口闻了闻。是熟悉的气味，他一闻到就想了起来，赶紧把它扔了出去。瓶子骨碌骨碌一路滚到了门边，正好滚到了拉开门走进来的人的脚下。<br/>“客人醒了？”昨夜将他带来此处的游女出现在眼前，弯腰捡起酒瓶，见他似乎脸色不佳，于是关切地问起了情况。<br/>“你……昨夜在这间房里的花魁和其他人呢？”<br/>“花魁……？可是昨晚这里一直只有客人你一个人，而且喝了酒之后你就睡下了，并没有来过其他人。”<br/>他的头又疼了起来，脑海里隐隐约约闪过一些画面，真实得不像虚假的梦境。那样清晰深刻的经历，他怎么可能那么快就忘记？但对方表现出来的困惑又不像是有假，重要的是，现在看来，没有任何证据显示昨夜的那一场荒唐闹剧是真实存在的。他张了张嘴，一时之间不知道该如何说明，于是只好选择先行告辞。<br/>真是太奇怪了……<br/>他站在屋外的阳光下，神色恍惚地捂住了额角。明明只是一个晚上的时间，却经历了那么多不符合常理又超出他认知内的事情，除了用梦境来解释，他想不出其他答案。<br/>他回头看了一眼三条花街的街道，在阳光未能照到的拐角处，似乎有一抹艳丽的裙摆闪过。<br/>他在大太阳底下忍不住打了个冷颤。<br/>“一定是酒还没醒。”他嘀咕着，决定先离开再说。<br/>至于这个地方，以后还是少来为妙吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>